Happily Ever After?
by M-to-the-J Productions
Summary: Yukina tells Haruka, Yusuke and Keiko's daughter, the romantic story of two people; One a wise male, the other a naive girl. KuramaxYukina.


JJ: The OC in this chapter is Haruka, Yusuke and Keiko's daughter, who'll listen to Yukina's love story.

Mi-mama: Whoo...

JJ: ¬¬ By the way, this story is told mainly from regular POV (when Yukina tells the story), but when Yukina is back in reality, it's in her POV.

**_DISCLAIMER_: **The only things we own are Haruka and the plot. Nuttin' else.

_Italics _will mean thoughts and dreams. (_Thoughts _will have apostrophes; eg. _"blah"_) (_Dreams _will be no apostrophes; eg. _I ran through the empty forest..._)

* * *

"Yukina, I'm so sorry about this. It was such short notice, but Botan had to cancel," Keiko kept apologizing as she struggled to put in an emerald earring in her ear lobe. I smiled.

"Don't worry about a thing, Keiko," I said, reassuring her I understood. "You know me, and you know I love Haruka like a daughter." She sighed with relief.

"Thank God you're so kind," she said, lightly embracing me. I hugged her back, smelling her perfume in her hair. It smelled of roses...

"It's fine, Keiko-"

"COME ON, KEIKO!!" Keiko and I jumped slightly at the sudden booming voice. Keiko immediately turned red in anger.

"Yusuke!" Yusuke's head poked in, looking curious.

"Oh, you were talking?"

"Yes- Well, Yukina was talking." I gave a small smile.

"It's fine. You two should go to dinner." Keiko turned back to me, giving me a half-smile. Yusuke smiled widely, nodding at Keiko. He looked at me and mouthed, 'Thank you'. I smiled and nodded.

"Thanks alot, Yukina," Keiko said gratefully. "I seriously thought we were gonna cancel, but thank God Yusuke called you and you were available." I smiled.

"Anytime Keiko."

"LET'S GO!!" Yusuke yelled in an angered tone. Keiko glared at him before flashing me a smile.

"Again, thank you!" Then, spunky Haruka, Yusuke and Keiko's first and only child, came running in, hugging her mother's leg as soon as she was at arms length. She squeezed the leg before staring at Keiko with her chocolate brown eyes.

"I love you, Mama!" she said happily. Keiko laughed, lifting the small child and pecking her cheek.

"Love you too, Honey." She gave her a soft kiss on the forehead before she walked off, holding her purple sequined purse. She dragged Yusuke out of the house. I do hope they aren't going to be late. That's such a waste if they are.

"Auntie Yukina?" Haruka asked innocently. I looked down at her, smiling.

"Yes Sweetie?"

"Can you finish reading 'Cinderella' to me?" I smiled, lifting her up.

"Of course." I walked into her room, which was a soft pink color. I sat on the edge of her bed, picking up the small, blue and silver book and opened it. Haruka's tiny hands flipped to the page where we last left off, where Cinderella had just put her foot in the glass slipper and it fit. As I read, Haruka got more and more interested.

"And then, the Prince and Cinderella lived happily ever after," I finished in a dreamy tone, closing the book, sighing. Haruka clapped and cheered.

"Yay, Cinderella married the Prince! I'm glad her evil step-sisters didn't marry him," Haruka said in a joyful tone. I smiled half-heartedly. This story's ending words; _They lived happily ever after... _I looked at the book cover, seeing Cinderella in her blue, poufy dress, with her fairy godmother at the right hand corner of the book.

"Does everyone have a happy ending?" Haruka asked suddenly, looking up at me with curious eyes.

"Well," I said thoughtfully, "of course. I mean, your parents live happily with an angel." Haruka grinned. "And Kazuma and that one lady named Usagi are happy with each other. And Hiei has found love in Mukuro. And Botan and Koenma have found love, and Shizuru met a nice man named Masaaki. So, everyone's had a happy ending!" I said happily, kissing Haruka's forehead lightly. She seemed lost in thought, so I took the chance to put the book on her white shelf.

I sighed, thinking about those three words. _Happily ever after..._

"How come?" I snapped out of my thoughts, turning my full attention to the little girl. One of her raven bangs fell on her soft, peachy cheek.

"H-how come what?" I asked, curious.

"How come you don't have a happy ending?" she asked, hiding her sadness. I blinked, letting the words sink in. Then, I closed my eyes lightly. I had to think of an explanation...

"Umm..." I thought for moments. After about five minutes, I finally thought of something. "I thought I was going to have a happy ending, but it never happened."

"Why?" I blinked in surprise. Haruka was a naive child, and was so full of questions.

"Well... It's sort of a long story," I said, trailing off.

"Well, we have time! Mama and Daddy are gonna be gone for about an hour or two!" she piped up. I blinked, then sighed. It couldn't hurt to tell Haruka a little story.

"OK. This story is about a naive young girl named Yukina who fell in love with a handsome man named Kurama..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Oh God," a British accented voice said in an anxious tone. "Oh God, oh God, oh God!" She burst into tears before she clapped. "Good going, Keiko!" Her long sky blue hair wasn't in its usual ponytail. It was down and it ended at her buttox. This girl wore a little white dress, simple and cute.

She had started crying because her best friend, Keiko Yukimura, had just kissed her new husband, Yusuke Urameshi. Everyone clapped, but this girl clapped the loudest.

"Wow, they're married," a small voice said, surprised and happy. The woman looked down at her companion. This girl wore her usual kimono, but her mint green hair had been let down for this occasion.

"I know, right?" The bubbly tone suddenly turned serious. "Now, who's going to get married next?" The other girl shrugged.

"I hope it's you, Botan. You and Koenma have been in a serious relationship for quite some time," the girl said softly. Botan giggled, blushing.

"I guess so..." Then, their attention turned to the single ladies who were grouped together as the bride was about to throw the bouquet of flowers behind her back. Botan gasped and grabbed her friend.

"Come on!" Botan said cheerfully, running through the group with her friend in tow. She pushed her way to the front of the group, earning disgusted remarks from the ladies.

"Here you gals go!" the bride, Keiko, chirped. The girls all nodded enthusiastically. Keiko turned around, her back facing the group before she chucked the bouquet of flowers behind her. All the girls' hands reached towards the ceiling, and, after what seemed like forever, someone caught it.

"OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD!!" Botan shrieked happily. She successfully caught the flowers, earning even _more _disgusted remarks from the ladies. Yukina clapped though, happy that her friend had gotten the flowers.

"You did it, Botan!" Yukina said, delighted.

"I know! I know!" she said happily.

"Whoo! Botan is the next lady to get married!" Keiko said happily. Then she added slyly, "That won't take long." Everyone laughed as Botan blushed a pink hue. Yusuke snatched the microphone and turned to Keiko.

"This is for my loving wife, Keiko. Hope you enjoy the song." He pecked her cheek, earning a loud 'Aww...' from the crowd. Then, a song started playing, which caused most everyone to stand and dance with their partners.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you..._

_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow..._

_You're the closest to Heaven that I'll ever be..._

_And I don't wanna go home right now..._

_And all I can taste is this moment..._

_And all I can breathe is your life..._

_And sooner or later, it's over..._

_I just don't wanna miss you tonight..._

Everyone began slow-dancing, everyone except... Well, Yukina. She was the only one who didn't have a partner to bring the wedding. But that didn't bother her. She was just glad her best friend had gotten hitched, and that her _other _best friend was _going _to get hitched.

But she felt a slight pain in her chest. She didn't know why she felt the small sting, but she shook it off as the song began to get louder.

_And I don't want the world to see me!_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand..._

_When everything's made to be broken..._

_I just want you to know who I am..._

"Yukina?" The sudden gentle voice made the girl jump slightly. She turned around and smiled lightly when she recognized the man.

"Hello Kurama," she greeted. The man, Kurama, wore a regular tuxedo, but he had unbuttoned the jacket to reveal his white shirt and black tie. The two stared at each other. She seemed to be in a trance with his emerald eyes, as he stared into her fiery crimson eyes.

"Umm..." The two remained silent. A strand of blue-ish green hair fell onto the ice maiden's cheek as she blinked and closed her eyes. She felt Kurama's eyes dig deep into her skin.

"So Kurama, where's your mate?" she asked curiously. He blinked out of his trance.

"Mate?" The song began to end as Kurama chuckled lightly as he understood her words. "I haven't mated with anyone, Yukina."

"Oh... I'm sorry, I assumed that you had found your partner." He laughed, his laughter reminding the girl of the soft tinkling of bells. She giggled at herself for being silly.

"It's fine, Yukina. Most girls think that I've finally found my partner, but the ones who don't, they... Umm..." He looked thoughtful for a moment. Yukina stared at him curiously.

"They tend to... _try _to court me," he said, emphasizing 'try'. She blinked, then grinned slightly.

"I see... Would you like to sit down?" Kurama blinked, then nodded. Yukina and Kurama sat down next to each other and began to talk about anything that came to mind. What seemed like a few minutes turned into a few hours of chatting and laughing.

"Yukina, are you hungry? Or thirsty?" Kurama asked after a conversation. Yukina shook her head. Kurama smiled and sipped on champagne. "OK..." Yukina didn't hear him. She was dazzled by his emerald eyes. He didn't seem to notice her staring as he stirred his drink. When their eyes met, however, his eyes gleamed.

_"Such beautiful gems..." _Yukina thought. She didn't notice her head getting too close to the redhead. Kurama blinked, stunned as Yukina got closer. It wasn't like she was trying to kiss him, she just wanted to get a closer look at his eyes.

"Umm... Yukina..." As the innocent ice maiden got closer to him, he couldn't help but wonder what she tasted like. He leaned down towards her lips. They almost met... until a very tipsy Botan came towards them, laughing and hiccup-ing.

"Yuki-hic-na! W-we should-hic-go! It'z a lil late! Ha ha!" Botan nearly tripped, grabbing a guest's arm to steady herself. "Whoo!" The two immediately backed away from each other. Yukina felt herself heat up as she stood up. She grabbed her slippers, which she had took off to get comfortable, and helped Botan stand up straight.

"I-I have to go, Kurama," Yukina quipped, helping her staggering friend towards the door. Kurama didn't say anything, he only nodded. Then, Yukina left the ball room...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Wow!" Haruka said happily. "You an' Kurama almost _kissed_!" I smiled, a light blush taking its place on my cheeks.

"I guess so..."

"Hey guys!" I turned towards the door, seeing Yusuke and Keiko. Two whole hours had past already!

"Mama! Daddy!" Haruka shrieked in joy, jumping off the bed and racing towards her parents. The two proud parents held Haruka up high, laughing with their giggling child. I smiled, wiping my sweaty hands on my kimono.

"I should be going now," I announced, getting off the bed. Keiko looked at me with worried eyes.

"I have to pay you, though!"

"I don't need money, Keiko." Haruka, who was being held in Yusuke's strong arms, looked at Keiko, then at me.

"Mama, can Yukina babysit me tomorrow?!" she asked anxiously. My eyes widened as Keiko turned around to look at Chika sadly.

"Haruka, your father and I don't _need _a babysitter tomorrow." Haruka pouted, sticking out her bottom lip.

"I want to listen to Yukina's story, though!" I blinked, then thought for a moment. After thinking and breaking down solutions, I thought of one that might work.

"How about this; Haruka can come to Genkai's temple while you two," I said, glancing at Yusuke and Keiko, "go out for awhile? She'd be having fun, and be in a different atmosphere." Yusuke and Keiko exchanged the same funny glances. Haruka begged them.

"Pleeeeeeeeaaaaase?" she asked innocently. Yusuke sighed in defeat as Keiko smiled and nodded at me.

"OK, I think that can work!" Keiko chirped. "We'll drop Haruka off at the temple at noon!" Haruka and I grinned.

"OK!" Haruka and I said at the same time. I know Haruka is anxious to listen to the rest of my story. I'm only getting started, though...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As I got inside the dark temple, I called Genkai's name. No response. She must be sleeping. I walked to my room and opened the door slowly. It barely made a sound as I closed it and settled myself into bed.

"Haruka is such a sweet little angel," I said aloud. I can't wait until tomorrow. She'll be able to listen to the rest of my story. As I closed my eyes, I saw the picture frame of him. Kurama. His sweet smile stared at me, which caused me to groan. I didn't want to see his face, not now...

_I looked out towards the forest, seeing long, fiery red hair from the distance. I called out his name, but I didn't hear an answer. He continued to walk away. I began to run after him before hearing a wretched laugh echo. __I looked around, feeling myself lose my breath as I collapsed to the forest floor. I grabbed my chest, where my heart was placed. I panted heavily. Then, I looked up._

_Before my eyes, I saw red hair turn into silver. He stood in front of me, his golden eyes showing disgust. He moaned before sprinting away. My eyes widened when I saw the man I loved run away from me, a blood-stained rose in hand. I tried to stand, but failed. I called out his name once more, but the same wretched laugh was my only reply._

_The laugh was that of a woman, and she sounded familiar. I just didn't know where I heard her voice before. __Then, when I looked up towards the trees, silver flashed before my eyes as I fell to my back, feeling an intense pain from my chest. An evil chuckle and a grunt. Then, I heard the four ugly words I never wanted to hear in my life..._

I screamed, sitting up, rubbing my chest carefully. I looked around, seeing nothing. I was panting as a cold sweat broke out. I wiped my face and felt something round and hard hurt my back. I got up slowly and saw my tear gems scattered around.

"Yukina, are you OK?!" I snapped my head towards the door. Genkai stood there in her battle stance, ready to fight. I shook my head profusely.

"I-I'm fine, Master Genkai. I-I just h-had a t-t-terrible n-nightmare," I stuttered, rubbing my face, calming down slowly. Genkai blinked, then stood up straighter.

"OK. Well... Go to sleep, and hopefully, you'll be better in the morning. Good night."

"Good night, Genkai." She nodded, closed the door, and was gone. After counting her footsteps, I fell on my back, wincing when I felt the hiruiseki stones dig into my back. I stared at the ceiling, my breathing slowing as I thought of those four words which caused me to cry silently.

_I never loved you..._


End file.
